Tools in general are configured primarily for their use, with little or no consideration being given to their storage when not in use. Hand tools are often tossed into a tool chest drawer or the like for storage, where they are subject to sliding around and being mixed with other tools each time the drawer is opened or closed and/or the chest is moved. One solution of this problem has been the placement of a padded sheet of material in the bottom of the tool chest drawer, but such relatively soft padded material is often subject to deterioration due to the impact of tools as they are replaced in the drawer, and such material does nothing to retain the tool(s) positively in a specific position in the drawer.
U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0308980 discloses hand tools with magnets installed under a sleeve of resilient material disposed over each handle. These hand tools can be secured magnetically and removably to a ferrous metal panel for storage or to a ferromagnetic work piece. But end users of tools are unlikely to have the equipment or expertise to be able to install magnets on conventional tools they already own in the way disclosed by the aforementioned patent publication. Thus, an invention that end users can conveniently apply to tools they already own to enhance those tools with the same advantageous features described above is desired.